


Hoodie

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post canon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: It was bound to happen.Emma finally stole one of Paul’s hoodies to claim as her own, but Paul spent good money on it and isn’t ready to give it up just yet





	Hoodie

“Oh c’mon Paul, don’t give me that look. You know it had to happen eventually,” Emma gave him a smug smile at the sound of his groan.

Paul leant against the wall with a heavy sigh. “Oh but did you have to? My favourite jumper?”

“Your favourite jumper? If that helps you sleep at night buddy, but it’s my favourite jumper now!” She declared. “And I’m never taking it off.” 

“But- oohhh...” he slumped further against the wall to the point he would fall if he moved off it. “It’s mine.”

“Aw Paul! Wrong answer! You’re supposed to tell me how great I look!” She spun in a circle as if she was showing off a new dress. “You’re double my height. I could-“ she paused as she held out her arms to show off how far the sleeves went down past her hands, “wear this as a combo turtleneck and dress. I’ll literally never be cold again. And look, d’you see this?” She patted her thigh. “I’m not even wearing my bandages, you can’t see the scar.”

“Babe, I spent like, thirty bucks on it.”

“I know, it looks fucking great man. I’ve always wanted a NASA hoodie.” 

He gave a hopeful smile. “Can I please have it back babe?” 

She grinned, shaking her head. “Nope! It’s comfy, man!”

“I gave it to you because you were cold, it wasn’t a gift! Come on, take it off.” 

She raised one eyebrow, her mischievous smile fading ever so slightly. “Babe,” she snickered anxiously. “This is, uh, not how I imagined the conversation going.” She pulled back the hood from over her eyes so she could see him clearer. “You were supposed to tell me I’m cute and reluctantly agree to let me keep it.” 

“Yeah babe, you look cute. Adorable. My heart is melting, but like, thirty bucks is thirty bucks man.” 

She stuck her nose up at him. “The you who doted on me daily at Beanies in hopes I might one day so much as grace you with a glance your way would be beating you up if he could hear right now.”

He didn’t even try to argue with that, he knew he would. He took in a breath of air through his teeth. “Well, I like NASA too Em. This is rough, but money is money. Take it off.” 

She crossed her arms tightly around herself as if she was worried Paul would take it off her. “Well you know what?” She took a step back until she was standing against the bed. “I’m not gonna.”   
She tilted her head back ever so slightly so Paul could catch a clear glimpse of the determination in her eyes underneath her hood. 

“Emma.”

“Paul.”

Their declaration of war was evident to both of them through a shared, split second, static glare.

Paul darted at Emma but she vaulted over to the other side of the bed with a testing laugh. 

“Oh you’re serious?” She gave a wild smile.

“Oh I’m serious,” he returned it. “Give in now or you’re gonna get it.” 

“What’re you gonna do to me, Matthews?” She watched each step he took closer and backed into the corner of their bedroom with a giggle. “If you can catch me, that is.”

“Oh I’ll catch you Em. There’s no where for you to run. And once I get you you’ll regret it!” He could tell Emma loved the chase.   
Her shoulders were raised and her stance wide like she was ready to pounce and she watched his every movement with hawk like eyes.

“Hah,” she gave a breathy laugh to stall for time, her eyes scanning him up and down to measure how much of a threat he actually posed. “I’ve climbed this hill and I’ll die on it. I am not ever giving you back your NASA hoodie.” 

“We’ll see about that just yet.” With every slow, careful step he took towards her she pressed herself further into the corner. He knew what she would do next. She would wait until he was close enough and dart under his arms. She had already detected a space and her eyes were fixated on it.   
She was leaning over, lowering her stance to prepare to slip through.   
He shifted his weight to the side to close up the space and watched her calculate in her head whether or not she could still make it, and in the second she let her guard down he picked up his pace.

She was shocked out of her thoughts and when she realised how close he had gotten, for only a second she looked exactly like a rabbit caught in headlights.   
Her eyes flicked to the bed and she made a move to vault back across but the second she jumped up on the bed he grabbed a corner of the blanket and threw it over her. 

“Hey!” She exclaimed as he grabbed her and bundled her up and drew her into his lap.

“Have you given up?” He squeezed the bundle of the blanket closer to him so she didn’t have room to squirm. 

“Jokes on you,” she grunted as she continued to worm about until she was comfortable. “You can’t get this hoodie off me while I’m in here, and the second you free me I’m legging it.”

“Hah, yeah? You think I’ll let you?” He tousled her hair until she had to fight a hand free of her blanket prison to push it from her eyes. 

He fought back a smile at the sight. “I would really let you have it if it wasn’t my absolute favourite hoodie.” 

She looked up at him with wide, sad eyes and he knew she was putting on an act. “But it’s my favourite too.” 

“Why? Can’t you just take one of my other hoodies?” 

“Well I told you. I like space and it’s really long and it hides my scar and it’s warm, like a wearable blanket,” she added a whine to her tone in an attempt to draw sympathy from him. 

“What was that middle part?” 

“It’s warm?” 

“Hey, you’re purposely dodging the question this time,” he gave her head a poke. “The part about your scar,” he answered for her so she wouldn’t waste time evading. 

“Well yeah but that’s just an added bonus,” she rolled her eyes but he could feel her tense up under the covers. 

“You’ve mentioned it twice though now. I can give you other hoodies that can cover it if you want. But you shouldn’t have to, it’s pretty cool.” He loosened his grip on her just enough to allow her leg to slip out from the cocoon. 

When she could gain the leverage she kicked against the mattress to try and push herself from his hold but he placed his other hand on her thigh to keep her still. “It’s really pretty. And it’s badass.” He drew his fingers lightly over it. 

“Babe, you’re a suck up.” She wrestled her arms free of his grip so that the only thing keeping her still was his arm across her waist. She let out a sigh and looked up at him. 

“Well I caught you,” he kissed her forehead. 

“Yup.” She patted her hands down on her knees to examine how the sleeves looked on her again for the last time. “I guess.” Although he felt her test his grip on her before giving in. 

Her shoulders fell in defeat as she waited for him to give the order to return the hoodie. Emma drew the hood back and shrunk into the hoodie she was sinking into bed at the end of a long day. She drew up the oversized sleeves so she could rest her hands across his arms. The sleeves didn’t stay up and bunches up around her elbows, his jumper was so big on her it nearly swallowed her whole.

“Em?” He bit down on his tongue so he wouldn’t smile at her, but as the time came to ask for his jumper back he couldn’t take his eyes away from her. She was the cutest thing he had ever god damn seen.

“Yeah?” 

“You can keep the hoodie.”


End file.
